


I Can Show You the World

by ryuugalockheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuugalockheart/pseuds/ryuugalockheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sollux finds himself in the next Disney princess movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Show You the World

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when you're waiting for the update.

“No.”

“Sol, come on, it’ll be great.”

“Fuck you and fuck your idiocy.”

You had never been sure, but if you had any doubt before, you don’t now; Eridan was trying to kill you. You couldn't even come up with a reason as to why Eridan thought bringing you to his hive by the ocean was a good idea. This was a very fucking bad idea. The deepest water you got in was the occasional bath. Usually a shower.

So you were completely at a loss as to what Eridan had going through his head.

The fish dick stared up at you from the water about three feet below you. He had somehow managed to drag you all the way out here onto a rock.

“Sol, I’m not going to let you drown.”

“Bullshit.”

“Why would I let the only idiot worthy of being my kismesis drown?”

"No."

"I can show you the wooooorld~!"

"FUCK no."

Was that supposed to make you want to get in?

"Sol."

You narrowed your eyes at him. 

Eridan rolled his eyes, obviously getting impatient with you.

“Sollux, if you don’t hurry up, I will force you to get in.”

You weighed your options. Strifing him on this rock would result in you falling into the water no doubt. Not strifing him would result in you also falling into the water. You really had no choice. And it wasn’t like you could use your psiionics underwater. Electricity plus the fucking ocean? Ha, yeah, no.

You scowled and slid your feet down tentatively into the water up to your ankles. Fuck, you were scared. And you couldn’t even hide it. Why would you? You were a land dweller for a reason. Sea dwellers were hellbent on annihilating land dwellers on the spot. So excuse you for being terrified.

“ED, don’t make me do this.” He said. Yes, you were begging. Yes, you were ashamed. No, you didn’t care, shut the fuck up.

Eridan rolled his eyes. “Sol, it’s just water. Come on.”

And you were suddenly completely submerged in salt water. It took a split moment of complete confusion to realize what had happened.

The fucker had pulled you under by your ankles.

You hadn’t even gotten a solid breath of air. You flailed for a moment before ED tugged you to him and kissed you, breathing air into your mouth as he did so.

Relief washed over you when you realized you weren’t going to die. You blinked at him. He looked different under water. He seemed to have this natural luminescence to his skin that you didn’t remember seeing on land. Like all of his freckles were glowing violet. That’s because they were, you realized. Eridan’s freckles and gills were glowing. Even that stupid ass purple shit in his hair was glowing.

You would never admit how breathtaking you found it.

Eridan took your wrist and led you deeper into the water, down to the coral reefs at the semi-shallow beach floor. You looked around as a school of clown fish swam directly around you and Eridan. 

You looked out over the reefs and found the sight captivating.

Hundreds of species of fish were swimming idly, some solo, some with a group of fifty. They glowed and sparkled every color of the rainbow. Eels slithered through the depths of the water, coiling and dancing together in mating rituals. Seaweed danced and swayed under the glittering rays of the purple moonlight. The sight was absolutely breathtaking and you couldn’t believe you had been reluctant to do this to begin with.

Bubbles floated up to the surface from various fish and clams and such and you smiled. You really couldn’t believe how gorgeous this was.

ED pulled you along and you looked out over the rainbow coral reefs and glittery fish. You blinked and felt something slither around your ankle.

Oh.

An eel. It looked weird up close. Like some kind of underwater dragon. You watched in fascination. Then it lit up and you were momentarily confused. Oh. It was an electric eel. You smirked and looked at ED, who pushed his glasses up and nodded.

You reached a finger out and sparked your psiionics hesitantly. To your relief, you didn’t electrocute anything. You didn’t feel like thinking about why not, you were just thankful it didn’t.

The eel coiled around your arm and you smiled at ED, showing your new friend. Eridan laughed underwater and you suddenly remembered oxygen was a thing you needed.

You reached out for him and pulled him closer. Getting the hint, he leaned forward and kissed you. This kiss was different. It was tender. Sweet. You swallowed down the air it provided and felt your cheeks yellowing to a nice golden-honey color.

You cleared your throat and glanced away.

A hand wrapped around yours and led you back up to the surface. Swimming was still a thing that you couldn't do, so Eridan let you cling to his back. Your eel friend uncurled from your arm and flashed before disappearing. The moon was bright and hanging in the sky. There weren’t many trolls out yet, it was getting kind of dark. The sun would be up soon. But you didn’t mind.

You wondered for the hundredth time in a sweep; which quadrant you had put Eridan in again?


End file.
